


The Phone Mishap

by mooosewinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Jared's P.O.V, Minor Swearing, Platonic Relationships, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooosewinchester/pseuds/mooosewinchester
Summary: You find a certain actors phone at a convention. What will you do to get it back to him?





	The Phone Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic so if you see anything wrong please tell! open to any criticism :)
> 
> & sorry for the summary i'm not good at them lmao

You stood there frozen.

_Holy shit. I have Jensen Ackles phone. What the hell do I do._

You started pacing the floor, trying to think of a solution.

You looked down at the lit up home screen with a picture of him and his daughter.

You stopped pacing and a thought came to your head.

_I could just call Jared! They’re most likely together right now!_

You pressed the home button to open the phone and your eyes met the passcode screen.

“Of course.” You said out loud to yourself. “Who wouldn’t have a passcode on their phone.”

Once again you started pacing the room thinking of another solution.

At first, you thought you could message someone on social media but they never answered the other hundred messages you sent them so why would they answer now?

Suddenly lightbulb went off in your head.

“That’s brilliant!” You said to yourself.

You held down the home button and you felt a familiar two vibrates come from the phone.

“Call Jared?” You said hoping that was what Jensen had him stored as on his phone.

“Calling Jared.” Siri said back to you.

You instantly started freaking out. You were about to speak to the one and only Jared Padalecki. Someone who you could always watch to cheer you up. Someone who made you so nervous you felt you could cry. Someone who had saved your life numerous times.

Jared’s POV

Everyone was laughing and chatting in the green room after the convention.

Suddenly my phone started ringing.

Jensen’s name popped up on the screen.

I looked up and saw Jensen laughing at something Rob said.

I looked back down to the phone and cautiously presses the green button.

“Hello?”

Reader’s POV

“Hello?”

You heard the familiar voice and froze.

“Hello?” He said again. “Who is this?”

“Um.” You stammered. “I'm sorry it’s just that I found Jensen’s phone and I didn’t know what else to do. I just wanted to make sure he got his phone back.” You said quickly.

You heard him chuckle through the other end.

_Great I’m making a fool of myself. He thinks I’m stupid._

“Jensen.” You heard him say through the phone.

_It's not like you were already nervous but now he's gonna bring Jensen over making you ten times more nervous._

You heard him explain the situation to Jensen.

“Hello?” you heard the ever so familiar voice through the phone.

“Um, hi, I'm Y/N, I uh I found your phone and I wanted to make sure it was brought back to you safely.” You stammered out. You heard no reply so you continued talking. “So do you want me to leave it somewhere so that you can pick it up?”

“No, no, we can meet somewhere. What about the Starbucks near where the convention was?”

“Oh I don’t want to disturb what your are doing right now.” You led on.

“No, it's fine!” He reassured. Meet me there in ten?”

“Uh yeah sure. I’ll guess I’ll see you soon?” You asked.

“Yup see you soon!” He responded back.

And with that he ended the call.

Oh this is gonna be interesting.

  
You walked up to the door of the Starbucks, debating on whether not to bail.

_What if I make a complete full of myself? He's gonna think I’m a complete idiot!_

You pushed those thoughts out of your head, gathered up your courage and walked into the doors.

As you opened the door the familiar smell of coffee filled your lungs.

You sighed in content and looked around for the two familiar tall men, you grown to know and love.

You spotted them in the corner sitting down on two comfy armchairs.

Jared was laughing, as usual, at something Jensen said.

_They're probably laughing about you._

You took a deep breath and started walking over to them. You put a content smile on your face as you approached them.

The two of them looked up as they saw someone approaching.

“Hi, you must be the person who stole my phone!” Jensen said gesturing to the black phone in your hand.

“Hey give her a break, you should be glad she was nice enough to give the phone back! She could've hacked into your phone and figured out your deepest, darkest, most relentless secrets.” Jared replied.

You just stood there awkwardly, eyeing the two boys.

A sudden burst of courage came to you and you said, “you know what Jared? That's a good idea,” you said with a big smile and acted as if you were about to run out of the store.

The guys started laughing which turned to make you laugh.

Then it went quiet between the three of you.

“Oh! I'm so stupid,” you said embarrassingly. “Here's your phone Jensen.”

Jensen smiled and got up from the fluffy armchair and you handed him the phone to him.

“Thanks…” he implied to learn your name.

“Oh it's Y/N” you said with a smile.

“Thanks Y/N”

Then it went quiet again for a moment.

“So… I should get back to my um… my um room. It was nice meeting you guys,” you said with an awkward smile.

“Oh yes of course,” Jared spoke up. “Don't wanna keep you any longer then we need to,” he finished with a smile.

You waved goodbye and started for the door.

“Actually… um Y/N?”

You turned around and Jensen came up to you.

“Yes?”

“Do you wanna uh… wanna stay for coffee?” He asked.

You don't know how you were so calm at this moment but you smiled and nodded your head.

“I would love to.”

 

 


End file.
